Partenaire
by Lizzie Bonnefoy
Summary: OS. Mettre une étiquette sur une relation peut devenir compliqué. Surtout quand celle-ci évolue et qu'on croit plus à l'amour du Pouvoir qu'au pouvoir de l'Amour. (Néoshipping)


**Note de l'auteure :** Hello tout le monde (ou au moins toi qui me lit) ! Voici un oneshot encore une fois sur le duo "Néorocket", à savoir Cassidy et Butch. J'aime trop ces deux là, comme d'habitude, c'est trop "mainstream" de s'intéresser au TRio, faut croire... J'en ai marre de moi, haha ! Ceci est la version "longue", plutôt adressée à un public plus averti, même si ça reste soft. La version courte est disponible pour les lecteurs/trices qui n'aiment pas les scènes de lime/lemon ^^

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, si c'était le cas, il y aurait pas mal de shipping canons depuis le temps. Je les emprunte juste pour jouer avec.

* * *

 **Partenaire**

 _(version longue)_

Ses gestes étaient fébriles tandis qu'elle ouvrait avec précipitation la porte de l'une des cabanes de la Team Rocket qu'elle partageait avec son équipier. Butch et Cassidy venaient de passer les trois plus longs jours de leur vie en prison. Du moins, c'était le sentiment que la jeune femme avait. Le Boss avait probablement été trop occupé pour se soucier de leur sort avant. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que Butch et elle ne deviennent pas transparents à ses yeux comme l'étaient ces incompétents de Jessie et James.

Mais pour l'heure, ce n'étaient ni Giovanni, ni ces deux crétins qui intéressaient la jolie blonde. En effet, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose maintenant qu'ils étaient libres : prendre une douche. C'est ce qu'elle détestait le plus dans le fait d'être coincée derrière les barreaux, l'hygiène n'était pas franchement au rendez-vous. Et pour une personne maniaque comme elle, c'était une vraie torture. C'est pour cela qu'elle se dirigea précipitamment vers la salle de bain, ôtant son crasseux uniforme avec une joie sans limite. Elle n'avait même pas daigné se soucier du fait que Butch pouvait lui-même avoir envie de se laver : il devait sans doute être bien trop occupé à fumer un paquet entier après trois jours sans une seule cigarette. D'ailleurs, c'était bien l'autre élément intenable de leur captivité : l'absence de nicotine rendait son équipier insupportable. Il râlait encore plus que d'habitude et faisait les cent pas, soulevant en même temps des nuages de poussière. Parce qu'évidemment, la cellule aussi était dans un état déplorable, pour le plus grand désespoir de Cassidy.

Mais passons. Elle ne prit même pas une minute pour s'admirer, préférant s'épargner un spectacle sans doute désolant et fila sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau pâle était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. La jeune femme prenait son temps, mais elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de commencer à se masser le crâne avec son shampooing naturel aux multiples bienfaits qui lui avait coûté un bras. Fermant les yeux, Cassidy ne pensait pas à grand chose et c'était reposant après ces trois jours à cogiter et à entendre son partenaire se plaindre que le tabac lui manquait, comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait dans sa vie.

Complètement détendue, elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte de l'ouverture de la porte de la douche, pas même grâce au léger courant d'air qui la fit frissonner. Non, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit que l'on effleurait gentiment la peau de son dos qu'elle sursauta violemment. Butch, qui arborait un sourire en coin, n'évita que de justesse un coup. Il est vrai qu'elle ne voyait pas vraiment qui ça aurait pu être d'autre que lui, en y réfléchissant. Cassidy fronça les sourcils et une moue de désapprobation se dessina sur son visage. Machinalement, elle cachait son intimité, ce qui sembla amuser grandement son équipier.

« Allons, ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais ce qu'il y a sous cette mousse. »

La jeune femme se sentit bête de rosir : il marquait un point. Elle se détendit, bien que son air de désapprobation ne la quittait pas.

« Tu m'as fais peur. Tu aurais pu attendre ton tour. Tu pue la clope, en plus. »

Cela n'empêcha pas Butch de l'enlacer, toujours amusé.

« Je suis venu y remédier. Et je me sentais seul. »

Cassidy dû se retenir de ne pas lui lancer une réplique bien sentie sur le fait que les trois jours précédents, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu beaucoup l'occasion d'être seuls. Mais ces paroles étaient mortes dans sa gorge avant même qu'elle ne les prononce. Cassidy ne pouvait pas vraiment envisager comment cette peine de prison se serait déroulée pour elle sans Butch à ses côtés, aussi insupportable avait-il été.

Il était son partenaire, son collègue. Même s'il était parfois totalement à la ramasse, il restait fiable et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui asséner comme critiques, la jeune femme savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il avait les mêmes objectifs qu'elle.

Il était son ami. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Toujours, presque. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ce n'était pas forcément la grande entente et même si aujourd'hui, quelques piques subsistaient, ils étaient complices et n'avaient parfois pas besoin de communiquer verbalement pour se comprendre. Butch la connaissait par cœur et réciproquement.

Et il était son amant. Cassidy n'avait jamais trop compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Enfin si, elle le voyait très bien, en fait. Depuis l'adolescence, il y avait toujours eu de l'attraction entre eux. Et puis ils avaient rejoint la Team Rocket ensemble, devenant équipiers. Les missions s'enchaînaient, ils se rapprochaient. Et un jour, ils étaient passé à l'acte de façon plutôt passionnée. Cassidy s'amusait elle-même de ce cliché, mais cela avait sans aucun doute été l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.

 _Leur dernière mission en date été un franc succès et l'époque de l'Académie de la Team Rocket était bien loin, maintenant : de perdants, de seconds, ils étaient arrivés à l'excellence. Bien sûr, Butch et Cassidy n'étaient pas encore parvenu au rang S, mais c'étaient sans aucun doute de très bons éléments qui avaient su gravir les échelons rapidement. Ils avaient eu les félicitations de Monsieur Giovanni en personne, qui les avaient promu au rang A. Pourtant, le temps de se reposer sur leurs lauriers n'était pas arrivé et ils étaient repartis en mission avec une détermination sans faille. Le lendemain, ils allaient lancer une opération de génie : un faux centre d'élevage Pokémon cinq étoiles : il fallait donc se mettre dans de bonnes dispositions._

 _Descendre dans un hôtel n'aurait pas franchement été discret, même s'il était aisé de se déguiser. Ils avaient peut-être simplement besoin d'un peu de tranquillité et une nuit sous leur tente – avec cette promotion, sans doute une de leur dernière – ne leur ferait pas de mal. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse._

 _« Je suis fière de nous, Brunch ! »_

 _Le ton de la jeune femme était enjoué, mais on pouvait distinguer une note de lassitude en fond : les dernières missions avaient été intenses, ils n'avaient pas volé leur promotion, contrairement à tous ces Pokémon._

 _« Je m'appelle BUTCH et non Brunch, tu le sais très bien ! »_

 _Butch commençait à allumer un feu à côté de la tente tout en grommelant. Une fois de plus, son nom était massacré, il ne préférait même plus compter le nombre de fois où il s'était fait appeler Bob, Biff ou d'autres horreurs du même acabit._

 _« Peu importe ! Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit entré dans la cours des grands, maintenant. »_

 _Elle marqua une pause, libérant ses cheveux des deux couettes qu'elle arborait habituellement, observant les étoiles._

 _« C'est dommage qu'on ait pas piqué une petite bouteille en ville, histoire de fêter ça. »_

 _Un sourire plein de fierté s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme qui était pourtant contrarié quelques instant auparavant._

 _« Tu me sous-estime, Cass. On n'a pas les verres adaptés, mais tant pis. »_

 _Il sortit une bouteille de vin qui ne devait certainement pas être de la piquette vu le prix auquel elle était affichée. C'était bien plus facile que de voler des Pokémon, le vendeur avait dû un peu trop tester sa marchandise : il était complètement torché lorsque Butch avait dérobé la bouteille._

 _« T'aurais pu prendre du champagne aussi, mais bien joué. Allez, trinquons ! »_

 _Butch fit une grimace après la réflexion de son équipière – jamais contente –, mais ne commenta pas. Il les servit et ils purent fêter leur promotion bien méritée, entre eux cette fois-ci._

 _La bouteille gisait, vide, à côté du duo. Ils n'étaient pas ivres, mais de toute évidence, le vin faisait son petit effet : les joues rosées, le rire facile. Butch observait son équipière du coin de l'œil. Les cheveux détachés, elle était encore plus jolie, belle, même. Mais il se garda bien de le lui dire, elle avait les chevilles déjà assez enflées comme ça. Ce dont il n'avait pas réellement conscience, c'est qu'elle l'observait aussi. Elle avait toujours trouvé le jeune homme aux cheveux verts attirant, d'une certaine manière. Mais ce soir, elle ignorait si c'était cette opinion ou le vin qui produisait cette étrange sensation dans son bas-ventre, comme si des Papilusion y étaient entré on ne savait comment, sans qu'elle les ait invités._

 _« Je trouve que ces uniformes nous vont plutôt bien. »_

 _La voix de la jeune femme était un peu rauque et au court de la soirée, ils s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés. Assis face à face, Cassidy était venue s'asseoir à côté de lui au moment de trinquer et elle y était restée. Elle sentit la main de son équipier se poser sur sa cuisse nue, son regard se baissant vers celle-ci, puis remontant vers le visage de Butch, qui se racla la gorge._

 _« Je suis d'accord, mais je suis certain que tu es encore mieux sans. »_

 _Là, c'était sans doute le vin : Cassidy ne put réprimer un léger gloussement avant de se lever de la souche d'arbre sur laquelle ils étaient tous les deux assis quelques secondes auparavant, un brin chancelante. Elle pu voir le regard surpris et peut-être un peu déçu de Butch, ce qui agrandit son sourire. Un sourire sensuel, qu'elle employait parfois en mission pour arriver à ses fins. La jolie blonde lui tendit la main._

 _« Peut-être qu'on pourrait vérifier ça sous la tente ? »_

 _L'espace d'un instant, il pensa avoir mal entendu et puis l'agent masculin déglutit, mais ce n'était pas de la timidité. Il n'était pas du genre farouche, elle le savait. Il se leva à son tour, ne saisissant pas la main de son équipière : il prit soin d'éteindre rapidement – mais soigneusement – leur feu et ce ne fut que là qu'il saisit Cassidy par le bras pour l'entraîner sous la fameuse toile._

 _Bien qu'ils demeuraient tous les deux très lucides sur ce qu'ils faisaient, le désir, l'adrénaline et les quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang rendaient leurs gestes peut-être pas aussi précis qu'ils auraient pu l'être. Mais ça ne faisait rien : même s'il s'étaient quelque peu effondrés l'un sur l'autre sous la tente, les lèvres de Cassidy avaient trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à celles de Butch, assez affamées, voraces, même. Ce dernier n'était néanmoins pas figurant et avait entrepris de déshabiller sa partenaire._

 _« Attend, attend ! »_

 _Il ne devait visiblement pas s'y prendre assez bien pour Cassidy, qui se détacha de lui, pour sa plus grande frustration._

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Frustration de courte durée, puisqu'elle retira d'elle-même son uniforme pour se retrouver face à lui, affublée seulement de ses sous-vêtements violets en dentelle, assortis à ses yeux, en quelque sorte. Il n'avait pas détaché son regard d'elle pendant toute la durée du spectacle, admirant ses courbes parfaites. Cassidy ne vit pas qu'il leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant déposer délicatement son uniforme soigneusement plié dans un coin de la tente._

 _Pendant qu'elle pratiquait l'origami avec ses vêtements, il n'avait lui-même pas chômé puisqu'il avait pris soin de retirer ses propres habits. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ceci fait qu'il se souvint du boxer qu'il avait enfilé ce matin : le noir avec des petits Caratroc dessinés dessus, le dernier restant avant de faire une lessive._

 _« Joli... »_

 _Cassidy amorça un rire en le découvrant, ce qui ne surprit pas forcément son équipier, qui afficha une mine blasée un court instant. Il savait pertinemment que si elle commençait à se moquer de lui, leur élan serait sans doute stoppé. Et il n'y avait tout simplement pas moyen qu'il doive s'astiquer tout seul. C'est ainsi qu'il captura de nouveau les lèvres de son équipière avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Celle-ci ne s'en formalisa pas, puisqu'elle commença à laisser ses mains voyager un peu partout sur le corps de son équipier. Elles étaient sans doute un peu froides puisqu'il frissonna légèrement à moins que ce ne fut un frisson de plaisir. D'abord sur son torse : Butch n'était pas une montagne de muscles comme elle avait pu en fréquenter. Il était plutôt mince et du bout de ses doigts, Cassidy pouvait deviner ses fins abdos, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup._

 _Malgré son exploration, elle sentait qu'il avait dégrafé son soutien-gorge afin de libérer les seins qui devaient tellement lui faire envie. Cassidy n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait parfois son équipier loucher sur sa poitrine, encore plus mise en valeur par cet uniforme si ajusté. Le soutien-gorge trouva rapidement sa place par terre, avec le reste de leurs vêtements. Elle ne pu réprimer un frisson lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Butch effleurer ses tétons durcis par l'excitation. Bien qu'il ne faisait sans doute pas très chaud dehors, l'air ambiant de la tente était plutôt brûlant... Il sembla abandonner ses lèvres pour ses concentrer sur son cou, qu'il dévorait de baisers, tout en malaxant doucement son sein droit et puis, petit à petit, elle le sentait descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sentant la langue chaude de Butch caressant son téton érigé, elle frissonna lorsqu'il le pris dans sa bouche, le suçotant doucement. Cassidy glissa la main dans les cheveux verts de son équipier, qui finit par s'arrêter, semblant l'observer. Elle le regarda, quelque peu déçue._

 _« Un problème ? »_

 _Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage et une lueur de malice éclaira ses yeux noisette, se mêlant au désir._

 _« Non, non. Je t'observe, c'est tout. »_

 _Il marqua une pause, ses doigts se baladant sur sa poitrine généreuse._

 _« Je suis là pour vérifier mon hypothèse, après tout... »_

 _Ce fut au tour de Cassidy de sourire. Elle avait toujours vu Butch comme son équipier souvent à la ramasse. Mais là, elle découvrait un nouvel homme avec qui elle avait envie de partager plus que des embrassades un peu passionnées. En tous cas, c'est ce que ces fichus Papilusion dans le ventre signifiaient, sans doute. Ses mains glissèrent vers le fameux boxers aux Caratroc, passablement déformé d'une bosse, indiquant que Butch aimait sans nul doute ce qu'il voyait._

 _« Je crois qu'elle se vérifie ton hypothèse, non ? Je le laisse sortir ? »_

 _C'est avec délectation qu'elle vit son équipier déglutir légèrement avant d'acquiescer, sans un mot._

 _Cassidy descendit donc lentement le tissu pour découvrir l'érection de son partenaire. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis que ses doigts commençait à titiller malicieusement le sexe tendu. Surprenant un petit gémissement de la part de Butch, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, le caressant toujours._

 _« J'ai pourtant tout juste commencé... »_

 _C'était à peine un murmure, mais c'est comme si ces mots avaient eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Ou bien peut-être était-ce simplement l'effet que produisait les lèvres douces et la langue chaude de son équipière sur son gland ? A présent assis, Cassidy entre ses jambes fléchies, il ne semblait pas avoir vu venir ce début de fellation et se tendit comme un arc, cambré, tandis qu'elle commençait à aller et à venir. La tête en arrière, il avait les yeux fermés, les dents serrées. Sa main était venue se loger dans les cheveux blonds soyeux de Cassidy, qui était appliquée à sa tâche. Comme d'habitude elle voulait être la meilleure, Butch la connaissait à force et c'était un trait de caractère qu'il appréciait chez elle quand ça n'allait pas trop loin. Ses lèvres serrées ne l'empêchaient pas de produire de légers sons qui encourageaient la jeune femme à continuer de plus en plus vite._

 _« Hn... ça suffit... »_

 _La jolie blonde stoppa quand elle sentit les deux mains de son équipier sur ses épaules. Malgré le plaisir qu'il semblait éprouver, Butch finit par l'écarter de lui, à la fois doucement et fermement. Cela surprit Cassidy, qui le regarda sans comprendre : elle avait pourtant l'impression de très bien s'y prendre. D'ailleurs, elle s'y prenait bien, quelle question ! Alors elle choisit l'arrogance en guise de réplique, comme d'habitude._

 _« Eh bien, c'est trop pour toi ? »_

 _Le jeune homme soupira, un petit sourire aux lèvres, bien que haletant._

 _« On va dire ça comme ça. »_

 _Elle rit doucement, sans pourtant sembler se moquer._

 _« Je te pensais plus résistant... »_

 _Ce comportement, Butch le connaissait bien, mais il valait mieux que Cassidy se méfie de l'eau qui dort. Il en profita pour baisser vivement la culotte en dentelle et pour mettre son équipière sur le dos, la dominant._

 _« Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi, Cassidy. Ça te jouera de bien mauvais tours, un jour. »_

 _Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'attaquer de nouveau à son cou, qu'il mordit doucement. Il savait que ça laisserait une marque et qu'elle le lui ferait payer, mais il s'en moquait éperdument à cet instant. Il descendit lentement mais sûrement vers sa poitrine, la couvrant de baisers. Ils ne résista pas à la tentation de lui mordiller légèrement le téton, ce qui la fit couiner de façon totalement adorable à ses yeux._

 _« Hé, c'est pas une raison pour abuser, Botch ! »_

 _Levant les yeux vers elle, Butch s'aperçut que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée. Et elle se permettait de faire sa maligne..._

 _« Appelle-moi comme tu veux, après ça, tu te souviendras de mon nom, crois-moi. »_

 _Il continua son périple sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme, puis arriva à son aine et enfin, entre ses cuisses fermes, qu'il caressa de ses doigts. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise à l'idée de rester passive, mais ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir qu'il arrête. Ses doigts trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin, qu'il caressa avant de la pénétrer doucement. Jugeant qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'un gémissement de douleur, il continua de plus belle. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, surtout après qu'elle ait une fois de plus écorché son prénom ! Il se baissa pour taquiner son clitoris avec sa langue, la sentant se tortiller et se tendre._

 _« Butch... »_

 _Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit son prénom – le bon –, qu'il s'arrêta. Elle le regardait, les joues toujours roses. Une fois de plus, il fut surpris lorsqu'elle reversa la situation et l'allongea sans ménagement. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur lui qu'elle s'adressa à lui de nouveau, l'air nettement moins langoureux._

 _« T'as une capote, au fait ? »_

 _C'était un vif retour à la réalité que de parler de ça, mais totalement pertinent, en l'occurrence. Cela venait tout juste de traverser l'esprit de la jeune femme, qui regardait à présent Butch avec appréhension. La question sembla le déstabiliser sur le moment et puis elle le vit fouiller dans ses affaires et en extirper l'emballage carré caractéristique, l'air victorieux. Il se félicitait d'en avoir toujours sur lui, même s'il devait admettre qu'il ne se souvenait plus depuis quand ce préservatif était en sa possession... Ce moment n'était jamais très glamour, il détestait ça, mais hors de question de passer à côté de ce qui allait se produire ! Il déchira délicatement l'emballage, fébrile._

 _« Dépêche-toi un peu, Hutch ! »_

 _Il lui jeta un regard agacé qui n'impressionna pas vraiment Cassidy, qui avait fait totalement exprès de se tromper afin de le provoquer un peu. C'était juste qu'elle avait hâte, maintenant..._

 _« C'est Butch et t'as qu'à m'aider si t'es si maligne ! »_

 _Pour la plus grande surprise du jeune homme, la jolie blonde ne se fit pas prier et lui arracha presque le préservatif des mains._

 _« Il faut tout faire soi-même, décidément... »_

 _Son ton n'était pas vraiment agressif, plutôt joueur. Avec ses doigts experts, elle enfila la membrane de latex avec une facilité déconcertante sur le membre toujours en érection malgré tout. Butch se dit qu'il devait y en avoir eu d'autres avant lui. C'était évident. Beaucoup, sans doute. Mais là n'était pas la question, tout ce qui comptait maintenant, c'est ce qui les attendait..._

 _Et Cassidy ne perdit pas plus de temps. Elle était toujours au dessus de son équipier, dont elle captura les lèvre, sa douce main sur son pénis. Il ne semblait même pas surpris qu'elle choisisse d'être sur lui plutôt qu'en dessous : après tout, elle avait toujours été la leader de leur duo et ça lui convenait, en quelque sorte. Elle finit par se positionner de manière à ce qu'il la pénètre doucement. Soupirs et gémissement s'échappèrent des deux amants qui commençaient à présent des mouvements de va-et-vient. Cassidy se penchait sur lui pour lui dévorer le cou : elle n'avait pas oublié la morsure qu'il lui avait infligé et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle soit la seule à avoir une trace. Sentant les dents de la jeune femme sur sa peau, Butch réagit par un grognement étouffé, mais surtout, par une tape sur les fesses rebondies de la blonde qui se détacha de son cou pour planter son regard dans le sien, après un gémissement. Son souffle se faisait plus irrégulier, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de parler :_

 _« Tu me cherche, hm... »_

 _Les mouvements de va-et-vient continuaient de plus en plus vite et Butch avait toujours la main sur les fesses de Cassidy, qu'il pétrissait tandis qu'elle se cambrait, en amazone sur lui._

 _« On dirait... »_

 _C'était bon, très bon même. Mais elle sentait que son équipier viendrait peut-être un peu trop vite et elle avait envie de tester d'autre chose avant que ça ne se produise. Alors elle se retira tout bonnement de lui, recevant un regard surpris._

 _« Puisque tu semble aimer mes fesses... »_

 _Elle caressa son torse d'un air sensuel, ne le quittant pas des yeux._

 _« Ça te dis une petite levrette..? »_

 _Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il refuse et évidemment il ne le fit pas, se plaçant derrière elle. Il la pénétra de nouveau après avoir observé sa magnifique chute de rein et la peau laiteuse de son dos où ses cheveux blonds habituellement disciplinés vivaient leur vie. Cette position offrait peut-être encore davantage de sensations que la première et peut-être que Butch viendrait encore plus vite, mais Cassidy ne regrettait absolument pas son choix. Son équipier ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur non plus, d'ailleurs : il la redressa un peu de sa position à quatre pattes pour coller son dos contre son torse, tout en malaxant ses seins. Ils avaient chaud tous les deux et leurs corps l'un contre l'autre étaient moites._

 _« T'es tellement serrée c'est fou... »_

 _Cassidy ne savait trop quoi faire de cette information, trop concentrée qu'elle était sur son plaisir. Cette levrette lui procurait autant d'effet qu'à Butch et elle ne cessait de soupirer._

 _D'ailleurs, cela ne leur prit pas beaucoup plus de temps pour atteindre l'orgasme et ils se séparèrent avec regret. Cassidy s'allongea tandis que Butch s'occuper du fameux préservatif avant de la rejoindre._

 _La lune offrait une faible luminosité et la jeune femme fixait la toile de la tente. Ils étaient nus côte à côte, passablement essoufflés après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ce fut finalement Cassidy qui brisa le silence : cela faisait trop de bruit dans sa tête, elle avait besoin de s'exprimer sur ce qui venait d'arriver._

 _« On bosse ensemble. Si on est partis pour coucher ensemble, on devrait avoir quelques règles de base. »_

 _La réalisation l'avait frappée en pleine face : entre les baisers fougueux, les morsures et les légères fessées, il n'y avait pas franchement eu de mots doux. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas franchement certaine que c'est ce qu'elle voulait._

 _« Je crois que mon érection est morte. Paix à son âme. »_

 _Butch laissa échapper une espèce de couinement lorsque son équipière lui asséna un coup de coude, levant les yeux au ciel par la même occasion. Sans se démonter, la jolie blonde compléta sa précédente affirmation._

 _« Règle numéro un : on se protège. Je ne veux pas d'un gosse qui a ta tronche. »_

 _Cassidy se trouvait bien trop jeune pour être mère de toute façon et elle prit le rire de son partenaire comme un accord._

 _« Quoi d'autre ? »_

 _En pleine réflexion, Cassidy ne voyait pas que Butch l'observait dans l'obscurité, lui-même concentré sur ce fameux règlement._

 _« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jalouse. »_

 _Ce fut au tour de Butch d'entendre le rire ironique de son équipière, après qu'elle ait été surprise._

 _« Moi, jalouse ? A cause de toi ? Il faudrait voir à ne pas vivre des rêves éveillés, mon cher. »_

 _Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts soupira, visiblement peu convaincu._

 _« Je sais à quel point certaines femmes peuvent être tarées. »_

 _Le rire de Cassidy se calma, elle se redressa un peu._

 _« Bien. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on couche ensemble que je ne peux pas continuer à chercher le Bon. »_

 _Évidemment, son ton était plutôt sarcastique. Le silence retomba quelques instants, seulement perturbé par quelques hululements de Hoothoot et de Noarfang. Ce fut finalement de nouveau la jeune femme qui le brisa._

 _« Une dernière règle. »_

 _Elle marqua une pause. Ce n'était pas qu'elle hésitait, mais cela ne sortait pas avec autant de facilité qu'elle l'aurait pensé._

 _« On ne tombe pas amoureux. »_

 _La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement, mais Cassidy crut distinguer un hochement de tête grâce à la lumière diaphane de la lune._

 _« Pas de problème. C'est bon pour toi ? »_

 _Le ton de Butch semblait assuré. Pas de doute à avoir, donc. La blonde avait alors répondu au tac-au-tac._

 _« Tout baigne. »_

 _La conversation s'était achevée là, débutant ainsi leur accord mutuel._

Leur vie avait continué comme si de rien était, simplement ponctuée par quelques parties de jambes en l'air.

L'eau continuait sa course folle sur leurs deux corps, à présent. Mais quelque chose était peut-être bien différent des autres fois : le temps avait passé et ils avaient vécu de nombreuses choses ensemble. Ils avaient gravis les échelons de la Team rocket grâce à leurs réussites. Ils s'étaient pris des râteaux, aussi, finissant en prison. Jamais très longtemps, mais ça laissait des séquelles. Ces trois jours semblaient les avoir marqués, d'ailleurs. Cassidy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était ce qui rendait l'étreinte de Butch aussi douce. Habituellement, c'était plutôt tout feu tout flamme entre eux, non pas qu'ils aient déjà convié Malosse à leurs ébats, évidemment. Mais cela avait toujours été clair entre eux : ils travaillaient ensemble, étaient amis et couchaient ensemble. Du professionnalisme, de l'amitié et du sexe, voilà les trois piliers de leur relation. Il n'avait jamais été question d'autre chose.

Alors pourquoi était-ce différent depuis quelques jours, semaines, mois, peut-être ? Les changements avaient été subtiles, progressifs. Ils étaient plus prévenants l'un envers l'autre, de façon consciente ou inconsciente. Cassidy ne se trompait plus de prénom, ce que Butch avait remarqué, sans toutefois commenter – c'était sans doute trop beau pour être vrai et il voulait éviter que sa partenaire ne recommence s'il lui faisait la moindre remarque. Mais peut-être qu'elle-même était fatiguée de le contrarier sans arrêt, les autres le faisaient bien assez comme ça.

« Cassidy. »

Le cours de ses pensées interrompu, la jeune femme leva la tête vers son équipier, qui l'observait avec un regard intense qu'elle lui connaissait déjà. Cela présageait souvent une activité qui se pratiquait dévêtus et cela tombait plutôt bien, puisqu'ils l'étaient déjà. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Alors qu'elle allait lui demandait ce qu'il voulait, il se détacha délicatement d'elle, saisissant le gel douche. Très bien, il n'était visiblement pas décidé à lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle frémit lorsqu'il commença à lui savonner le dos, mais ne perdit pas pieds pour autant : même si elle était sensible de cette partie là de son anatomie, elle était toujours trop prompte à l'ouvrir pour pouvoir seulement profiter de l'instant présent.

« E-est-ce que... ça va ? »

Ces quelques mots étaient sortis bêtement de la bouche de la blonde. A vrai dire, c'était difficile d'être très éloquente pendant qu'il massait son dos. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et cela déstabilisait Cassidy. Et Arceus savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour y arriver : elle n'était pas une vierge effarouchée comme ce gamin de James.

« Oh, moi ça va, oui. »

Son ton semblait amusé. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle sentait qu'il souriait. C'était... Étrange. Mais pas désagréable. Surtout ce qu'il lui faisait, en fait. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme et cela changeait des préliminaires somme toute assez sommaires. D'habitude, il se serait sans doute directement dirigé vers son entrejambe afin de la caresser avant de la pénétrer. Mais là, tandis que ses doigts parcouraient ses épaules et son dos, Cassidy ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement de bien être. Juste pour un fichu massage.

« On dirait que tu aime ça, aussi. »

Cette provocation était en quelque sorte la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase de l'étrangeté. En partie à regret, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, les mains sur les hanches, l'eau coulant sans interruption sur eux.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Butch. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. »

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste... De l'incompréhension. Le comportement de son équipier la troublait et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça, être troublée. Butch gardait un léger sourire, cependant, il ne la regardait plus dans les yeux. Il haussa les épaules avant de finalement répondre.

« Je pensais qu'après trois jours en taule, ça te ferais plaisir. Mais... Je crois que je gagne du temps. »

Cassidy le regarda, incrédule. La réponse ne l'avait néanmoins pas ébranlée dans sa position.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Simplement, sa voix s'était adoucie. Elle était beaucoup trop curieuse pour jouer la cheftaine. Butch quant à lui semblait peu à peu perdre de sa superbe. Ce qui naturellement n'aidait pas à rassurer la jeune femme.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler une fois que je ne sentirais plus mauvais ? »

Si la situation avait été autre, la main de Cassidy se serait sans aucun doute retrouvée plaquée sur son front. Elle retrouvait bien son équipier là. Avec un soupir, elle acquiesça, perplexe. En temps normal, ils se seraient sans doute sauté dessus, surtout après trois jours de frustration en prison. Mais les choses n'étaient plus franchement normales, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était pourtant certaine d'être toujours aussi belle. Est-ce qu'il avait remarqué le petit kilo qu'elle avait pris à cause de ces fichus biscuits au quartier général ?

Une fois la douche terminée en silence, l'eau fut coupée. Butch fut le premier à sortir et avant même de se sécher, il attrapa un draps de bain pour envelopper sa partenaire, en bon gentleman. Après l'avoir remercier, elle ne pu tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

« Bon, tu craches le morceau, ou pas ? »

Butch ne répondit pas tout de suite, se séchant tranquillement. Inutile de dire que la blonde s'impatientait quelque peu.

« Tu te souviens de cette nuit dans la tente ? Notre première nuit. »

A ce souvenir, Cassidy se mordit la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête. Évidemment, elle y pensait souvent. Son équipier s'approcha d'elle lentement : elle était toujours enveloppée dans sa serviette, dans l'attente de ce qu'il pouvait vouloir dire et il se mit à vouloir la sécher.

« Je suis grande, je peux le faire toute seule, enfin ! »

Cela ne l'arrêta pas, même si elle se tendait légèrement. A vrai dire, il ignora complètement ses mots, continuant son affaire tranquillement. Cassidy soupira et fini par abandonner sa résistance. Elle avait l'impression que le monde ne tournait plus comme il le fallait, voilà que Butch prenait les rennes. Soupirant de mauvaise volonté, elle concéda une réponse.

« Oui, je me souviens. »

Son regard interrogateur transperça son partenaire, qui semblait chercher ses mots pour continuer sur sa lancée. Alors c'était ça ? Il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Il n'allait quand même pas lui annoncer qu'il s'était trouver une autre greluche ? Pas qu'ils avaient parlé d'exclusivité cette fameuse nuit, mais...

« Tu veux qu'on arrête tout, c'est ça ? »

Elle pu lire la surprise et de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Butch, suite à cette question qu'elle avait posé, la voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Les battements de son cœur rivalisait avec le galop d'un Galopa. Pourquoi ça l'affectait, hein ? Ils n'étaient que des amis et des collègues qui s'envoyaient en l'air, après tout. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait sans doute trouver mieux que Butch, n'est-ce pas ? Elle plaisait à d'autres hommes, d'ailleurs... Mais y avait-il seulement un autre homme qui lui plaisait ? Attendez, est-ce que ça voulait seulement dire que Butch lui plaisait, d'ailleurs ? Bon, c'était évident, elle n'était pas désespérée au point de faire des galipettes avec quelqu'un qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, elle était plutôt exigeante et pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Mais il était vrai que Butch semblait lui plaire au point qu'elle n'ait jamais tenté de trouver ce fameux Bon.

« T'en vois une autre ? Je ne suis plus à ton goût, hm ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, totalement abasourdis. Cassidy avait détourné les yeux et se tenait toujours emmitouflée dans la serviette. Un flot d'émotions la submergeait : la nervosité, la colère et la tristesse, aussi. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La prison devait lui avoir fait plus de mal qu'elle ne le pensait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de déballer ça à son équipier ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à _lui_ d'agir ainsi ? Le plan était bien en théorie... Mais c'est vrai qu'ils avaient de l'expérience à ce sujet : en théorie, tout se passait toujours très bien. La pratique était une autre histoire.

La réponse qu'elle eu fut d'abord un rire. Un _foutu_ rire. Alors c'était ça ? Il se moquait d'elle, maintenant ? Avant même que Cassidy puisse le fusiller du regard, elle se senti soulevée du sol et ils sortirent ainsi de la salle de bain, Butch la portant comme une princesse, ou un sac à patate, au choix.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais enfin ? Repose-moi tout de suite ! »

Sa prière fut exaucée, Butch l'avait déposée sur le lit et s'était mit au dessus d'elle.

« T'es vraiment sotte quand tu t'y mets. Et je suis content de ne pas être le seul à ne pas respecter le règlement. »

Sotte ? Règlement ? Avant même que Cassidy n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, son partenaire avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec douceur. La surprise empêcha totalement la jeune femme de répondre au baiser ou même de l'envoyer balader. Elle constata juste qu'il sentait toujours la cigarette et qu'en fait, ça ne la dérangeait peut-être pas tant que ça. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il se détacha d'elle qu'elle l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Butch soupira, semblant résigné. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sur le lit et la regarda avec une détermination qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Tu ne le vois dont pas ? Toi, tu es jalouse et moi... Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. »

La jeune femme demeurait quelque peu hébétée par la situation. Au départ, elle voulait simplement prendre une douche et voilà qu'ils se trouvaient à reparler de leur fameux règlement.

Mais était-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Devaient-ils constamment éviter de parler de leurs sentiments ?

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas jalouse. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé qu'elle réagisse ainsi à ce qu'il venait de lui avouer et elle détourna les siens, quelque peu anxieuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait dire après.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »

Elle marqua une pause, diminuant le son de sa voix après un soupir.

« On est peut-être tout simplement tomber ensemble, petit à petit. »

Cette fois, il semblait davantage satisfait de sa réponse et s'approcha nonchalamment d'elle. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser de nouveau, il fut stopper par une nouvelle interrogation.

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? »

C'était au tour de Butch d'avoir envie de plaquer sa main contre son front, à présent. Ils avaient eu leur moment niais, ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement avancer ? Fallait-il toujours finasser sur les détails ?

« Tu sais Cassidy, j'aime quand tu parles, j'aime ton intelligence, ta force de caractère, ton sérieux dans le travail et évidemment ton physique avantageux. Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup quand tu te tais. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras, l'air peu convaincu de sa réponse. Après tout, il serait naïf d'espérer s'en sortir ainsi avec elle.

« Tu l'as dis toi-même. Cela s'est fait petit à petit. Et puis je ne sais pas, c'est comme si ces trois jours d'enfermement m'avaient remis les idées en place. J'ai envie de plus et je m'en branle du règlement. Je m'en fous que tu sois jalouse et j'ai pas envie que tu trouve le Bon. J'veux être le Bon. Enfin pour la jalousie, pas trop quand même, hein. Je veux pouvoir croire que l'intégrité de mes parties génitales ne sera pas menacée juste parce que j'oserais adresser la parole à d'autres femmes. »

La jeune femme avait écouté tout le discours de son équipier avec attention et commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait autant fait le lion en cage lorsqu'ils étaient en prison. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande romantique. Il lui arrivait de regarder une comédie romantique une fois de temps en temps, s'identifiant parfois à l'héroïne. Mais l'amour n'avait jamais été une priorité pour elle. Elle vivait très bien le fait de coucher avec son ami. Pourtant, elle avait senti comme lui que ce petit arrangement s'était révélé être un piège. Un piège dans lequel elle décidait de tomber pieds joints, car après tout, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se laisser aller à aimer cet abruti qui lui servait de partenaire. Dans tous les sens du terme. Elle lui sourit et sa voix s'éleva.

« Je voudrais aussi que tu sois le bon, Butch. »

Elle préférait oublié qu'à peine quelques instants plus tôt, elle lui avait fait une scène idiote et lui fut reconnaissante qu'il ne lui parle pas de ça. Du moins, presque.

« Et tu pensais que je voulais arrêter ? T'es folle. »

Butch faisait un peu trop le malin à son goût, mais elle le pardonnait : la jeune femme ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il la dévorait des yeux à l'instant précis. Mais surtout, que son regard avait changé, qu'il se faisait moins lascif et plus... Amoureux ?

« Oh la ferme ! Tu as la chance que je t'aime, mais n'en abuse pas. »

Cassidy envoya balader la serviette qui l'entourait toujours – elle avait beau être maniaque, elle ne s'était pas vue la poser gentiment dans ce contexte, elle la ramasserait plus tard – et sauta littéralement sur Butch, l'embrassant d'une manière inédite, joignant passion et... Douceur ? A vrai dire, elle se sentait peut-être encore plus libre que ce fameux soir où ils avaient cédé à leurs pulsions purement sexuelles. Au fond, il y avait peut-être bien une part de romantique en elle, après tout. Elle se retrouvait donc sur le jeune homme, effleurant son corps entier de ses doigts de fée, comme elle aimait les décrire. Il n'était pas en reste et l'enlaçait, en profitant pour lui caressant les fesses. Elle finit par détacher ses lèvres des siennes, uniquement pour s'attaquer à son cou, qu'elle embrassait et mordillait délicatement. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne que ce qu'elle faisait lui plaisait.

Butch la serrait fort dans ses bras, d'une étreinte qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : la connaître, justement. C'était sans aucun doute ce qui manquait à leurs ébats pour qu'ils soient parfaits à ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? »

La voix de son partenaire n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un murmure, pourtant, elle l'avait très bien entendue.

« Toi ? »

La réponse sembla le faire sourire. Il plaça une mèche de cheveux blonds mouillés derrière son oreille, respirant le parfum de son shampooing.

« Je veux te faire plaisir, Cass. »

Elle réfléchit un instant, toujours serrée contre lui. Et puis elle baissa la tête et employa une petite voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et pourtant, ça restait bien elle.

« J'aimais bien ton massage... »

Il allait bouger pour se mettre en position, mais elle le serra un peu plus fort.

« Mais je veux rester comme ça encore un peu, d'abord. »

Ce qu'elle venait de dire valait toute les déclaration d'amour enflammée tant c'était sincère. Il n'y avait que peu d'occasions où Cassidy se montrait douce voire vulnérable. Elle affichait constamment une image de femme forte et indépendante, ce qui plaisait au jeune homme. Mais son côté plus attendrissant aussi et il était prêt à défaire pierre par pierre le mur qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle. Butch ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'embrasser avec tendresse sur le front. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui caresser le dos, même si ce n'était pas pratique pour un massage. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle en profita pour s'extraire de son étreinte.

« Butch... »

Elle s'était mise sur le dos, à côté de lui.

« Oui ? »

Tournant la tête vers lui, elle avait reprit sa voix normale, même si son expression demeurait plus douce que d'habitude, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

« Peut-être que tu peux venir sur moi, pour une fois ? »

Il n'était pas nécessaire de le lui dire deux fois.

« Très bien, M'dame. »

Pendant toute la durée de leur « pacte », ils en avaient testé des positions différentes. Et des endroits différents, aussi. Avec le recul, il était rare que Butch se retrouve sur elle, surtout sur un banal lit. Le plus souvent, soit c'était Cassidy qui menait la danse – il n'avait pas grand chose à y redire, ce n'était pas comme si elle ignorait quoi faire et ils ne faisaient pas partie de ces gros machos qui voyaient comme déshonorant le fait d'être « en dessous » –, soit ils le faisaient comme ils le pouvaient dans des positions ou des lieux inconfortables. La requête de sa partenaire était donc assez surprenante, mais loin d'être désagréable puisque ça changeait. Et puis vu le contexte, il l'aurait à sa merci, ce qui n'était pas négligeable... Peut-être avait-elle fini par comprendre que s'occuper d'elle était une source de plaisir pour lui ? Ce que Butch aimait le plus, c'était lorsqu'elle prenait son pied sous ses doigts ou sa langue et qu'elle soupirait son prénom. Son vrai prénom, évidemment. Cassidy continuait parfois à l'appeler par « tous les noms du calendrier », mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait totalement cessé le faire dans leur intimité.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se plaça sur la blonde qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Des yeux violets qui brillaient souvent d'une lueur arrogante, dans lesquels Butch pouvait lire totalement autre chose aujourd'hui. Du soulagement. Du désir. De l'amour. Il captura de nouveau ses lèvres, lentement. Il ne la brusquait pas, sans pour autant se montrer trop mou. Ses doigts habiles parcouraient le corps de Cassidy : sa nuque blanche, sa gorge, sa poitrine qui invitait tellement à la luxure, son ventre, ses cuisses fermes... Ils vinrent taquiner sa vulve avec douceur : la pénétration pouvait bien attendre un peu. Un peu à regret, Butch délaissa les lèvres douces et pulpeuses de son équipière pour descendre le long de son corps. Comme pour leur première fois sous cette fameuse tente, sa langue vint explorer à son tour le sexe de la jeune femme. C'était d'abord timidement qu'elle goûtait chair déjà humide, mais Butch ne s'éternisa pas, léchant et suçotant avec envie sous les gémissements de Cassidy. Lorsqu'il levait le regard, il pouvait voir les doigts crispés dans la jeune femme agrippant les draps immaculés, son autre mains parcourant ses cheveux verts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détacha légèrement d'elle, léchant ses lèvres puis s'essuyant au passage, l'air satisfait. La femme forte et fière à laquelle il était habituée était toute haletante. Non pas qu'il tirait une quelconque satisfaction de la voir soumise : ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Il était simplement heureux d'enfin pouvoir se lâcher, d'enfin pouvoir s'occuper d'elle comme il le voulait, sans qu'il passe pour l'ami amoureux gênant.

« C'était très bon... »

Le jeune homme sourit, tandis qu'il la vit tendre les bras.

« C'est toi que je veux, maintenant. »

La voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure le rendait fou. Il n'y avait pas que son corps parfait qui attirait Butch, mais sa confiance en elle-même, aussi.

« Je n'avais pas forcément fini. »

Ces mots étaient à peine plus qu'un murmure rauque. Cassidy ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, tu sais que je ne sais pas le faire... »

Évidemment qu'il le savait et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait : il refusait qu'une modification dans leur relation la fasse trop changer. Il l'aimait comme elle était, cette femme un peu trop fière pour son propre bien.

C'est ainsi qu'il se plaça au dessus d'elle, levant ses jambes interminables par la même occasion. Butch n'avait jamais été réellement passif, mais ça lui faisait tout drôle d'être celui qui menait la danse, en quelque sorte. Il la pénétra doucement, mais profondément, dans un râle. Les bras de Cassidy l'étreignirent, tandis qu'il commençait à bouger en elle. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, leur rapport prenant une dimension plus romantique que jamais, sans pour autant devenir ennuyeux.

Si on devait résumer les choses de façon simple, ils n'étaient plus simplement des amis qui couchaient ensemble. Maintenant, ils faisaient l'amour, pour employer l'expression consacrée affreusement gnagnan aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle se rappelait encore du centre d'élevage. L'amour du pouvoir était plus puissant que le pouvoir de l'amour à cette époque. Pourtant, il semblait que le vent avait tourné aujourd'hui...

« Je t'aime... »

Ces trois mots... Ces trois lettres prononcées par Butch la firent frissonner alors qu'elle se cambrait, sentant le plaisir la submerger. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le dos de son équipier. Il n'avait pas besoin de les prononcer pour qu'elle soit entièrement à lui à cet instant. Et pourtant, elle ne se força pas dans sa réponse, même si vu les circonstances, elle n'était peut-être pas très intelligible.

« Moi aussi, Butch... Je... Je t'aime. »

C'était cliché, mais il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup plus de temps pour atteindre la jouissance, après tant d'émotions. Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, enlacés, et puis Butch se retira doucement d'elle. Il s'installa à ses côtés, la gardant dans ses bras, bien serrée.

« Dis. On ne va pas devenir un des ces couples plan-plan, hein ? »

Il rit doucement.

« Pas besoin de devenir « un de ces couples », ça sera juste _nous._ »

Après s'être étirée comme un Persian, Cassidy s'installa sur son torse, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait plutôt satisfaite de la réponse de son partenaire.

« On en n'est clairement pas encore au gosse qui a ta tronche, mais au rythme où vont les choses... »

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé et son ton était quelque peu endormi. Butch lui caressa doucement les cheveux, sans répondre. Il était vrai que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas fait tout un flan pour savoir s'il y avait des préservatifs dans le coin, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Il savait qu'elle prenait sérieusement la pilule mais... Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler plus tard.

 _C'était un nouveau départ pour eux, sans règlement précis, cette fois._


End file.
